


Initiative

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: onslaught, character: soundwave, genre: general, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Onslaught’s got some help from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Onslaught, Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
> **Notes:** A prompt from nkfloofiepoof. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3069196#t3069196) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Alternatively, something Onslaught/Soundwave because I need more of them but don't have the energy to write more P &P >> _

Onslaught blinked down at the datapad that had very suddenly appeared in his hands, then twisted to watch Soundwave walking away, Megatron still speaking to him as they continued on. Neither had broken stride as they passed Onslaught. He hadn’t even thought he’d been noticed at all. Most of the time he _was_ beneath Megatron’s notice. Unless Bruticus was needed, or one of his gestalt did something asinine.

Leader and Third rounded a corner as Onslaught watched, then he thumbed on the datapad. It was a list of chores.

Chores.

Onslaught sighed. Well, orders were orders, and at least he had something to do. It would also keep the maniacs busy. Vortex needed something to do with his hands anyway.

~ | ~

“Who fixed my chair?!” Starscream shrilled, and Onslaught winced. The seeker twisted and rocked and pulled, but the chair no longer squeaked. Wings arched high, fists clenched, and Starscream glared around the command center as Frenzy snickered. “You!”

“No, sir, it was me,” Onslaught said, resigned to the verbal lashing he was about to get, but it was better to deal with Starscream shrieking, than allow Frenzy to take the heat for something Soundwave _knew_ Onslaught had done.

“How da-”

“Shut up, Starscream,” Megatron injected, rather distractedly at that. “I was sick of that damn squeaking.”

Onslaught wisely turned back to his work. He almost jumped to see a new datapad right in front of him. It was another list of chores, but… well, that was fine. Swindle had done nothing but complain the last time, and Onslaught was keen to show whining didn’t get a mech out of his responsibilities.

~ | ~

“Seriously though, Ons,” Vortex said. “Why aren’t the Constructicons doing this?”

“Because we were told to.”

“But this isn’t our job!”

Swindle’s voice was capable of hitting a note when whining that made Onslaught want to punt his head to the moon. He glared at Swindle until he cringed and went back to scrubbing the rust off the bulkhead.

“It’s not so bad,” Brawl put in. He was holding up a new wall panel over where they’d just finished sealing out the ocean so Blast Off could weld it back into place.

“It doesn’t matter whether it’s bad or not. We were told to do it, we do it. Period.” Onslaught was just glad to have a set of tasks. When he knew without a doubt what Megatron wanted from him, he felt like maybe they had a hope of _not_ getting shoved back into spark prison. Every job, no matter how menial, was an opportunity. He didn’t care whether Swindle, or Vortex, or any of them, liked it. They were going to get their jobs done, and they were going to do it without fanfare or seeking _anything_ beyond another day out of the Box.

~ | ~

Onslaught was no longer surprised to find the datapads, not even one left on his berth. They’d completed the last of their chores on the previous list just the day before, so this was almost expected now. Opening a comm line to his gestalt, Onslaught headed to sublevel four to start the inventory.

Wait.

//Swindle, forget it. I want you to hit this second task. Start scrubbing the washracks, and you better do a fragging good job, or I’ll get a human sized brush and let Vortex… guard you while you do it over.//

// _Oh… Oh, Swin, fuck it up. Do a slag job of it, I want to..._ // A rather chilling laugh came over the comms. // _…guard you._ //

Unsurprisingly, Swindle did an immaculate job of cleaning the washracks. Not just the one on the list, but that one, the one in the Constructicons’ lab, and the small one hardly anyone ever used because it only had cold water and the filter didn’t desalinate properly anymore.

Oh. Look at what the next task on the list was.

~ | ~

The next officers’ meeting was going as they usually did, and Onslaught was having trouble concentrating, his mind on the list of chores he needed to get completed. Fixing that pipe for the hot water -which resulted in tearing apart the little washrack as well as part of the hallway wall to find the break- had taken _much_ longer than anticipated. Onslaught usually finished his list within a week, then received a new one. This week had been consumed by plumbing issues, and chasing down and repairing the damage from the leaks. They’d thought the ocean was a problem? Yeah right. His scuffed aft. The internal structure of the _Victory_ was a slagging mess! They’d done more clean up and repair that wasn’t on the list that week than anything else, but Onslaught couldn’t conceive of just _leaving_ it like that. What if Megatron saw them being lazy about it?

Onslaught suppressed the urge to shudder, but then flinched at the sound of his name.

“-Onslaught!”

Onslaught’s helm snapped up at Megatron’s angry voice, but their leader was glaring at Starscream.

“I am your Second in Command! I-”

“ _You_ are a lazy, traitorous fool! Maybe I should make Onslaught my Second? At least he isn’t afraid to get his precious hands dirty and does what needs done without even having to be told!”

Onslaught’s helm tipped. What was that?

Then it suddenly made sense, and he slowly turned his helm toward Soundwave, the argument fading out to a buzz in the background as full realization struck. The telepath’s face was angled toward Megatron, but Onslaught knew Soundwave was looking at him. He dipped his chin, acknowledging just what Soundwave had been doing for him, for his team. He didn’t understand why. Was it a power play against Starscream? Was it genuine assistance? What was he going to owe the scary mind-reading Third in Command for this?

Onslaught decided it didn’t matter. Megatron was praising _him_. _His_ team. Sure it was indirectly while shouting at Starscream and for the sole purpose of belittling the seeker, but Megatron wasn’t angry with Onslaught. Onslaught showed loyalty. Initiative. Dedication not just to the Cause they were fighting for, but all Decepticons. Onslaught-

Was definitely going to have to watch his back so he could see Starscream’s blade coming before it stabbed him if that glare was anything to go by.

Oh well. Price to be paid.

Onslaught left the meeting, calling his team to their next job. They had a rec room that was a wreck to clean, then hopefully they could borrow the Constructicons’ bilge pump and find where the water was seeping in there in storage room six. After that, they’d tackle the rest of their list, and wait for the next one. He’d also start really looking too. There had to be other things they could be doing as well.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
